


painted pretty

by kitana



Series: Kink Bingo Mini Bingo! [1]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugen and Fuu can’t mask their surprise when Jin enters their shared room. [kink bingo mini bingo prompt, gender play]</p>
            </blockquote>





	painted pretty

Mugen and Fuu can’t mask their surprise when Jin enters their shared room. With his hair down around his shoulders and the sash about his waist pulled tight, Jin makes for a very convincing woman; so much so that his companions gazes are glued to him.

“Stop staring,” Jin mutters. His lips feel slick and sticky from the rouge applied to them.

Fuu has the decency to be embarrassed. “Sorry, I just, you look…,”

“Hot. She means you look hot,” Mugen finishes shamelessly. “Now get down here.”

Jin’s not in the habit of taking commands, but this one he’s okay with.


End file.
